Anywheresville
by chocolate rules
Summary: One little town where they weren’t meant to stop will change the rest of their trip, their lives, forever. Rated for later possibilities. R & R!
1. Irrepressible Feelings

Well, I know I know, your thinking 'choclate rules' why can't you just finish your stories already! Well, I'm having a bit of a writer's block. Sorry! Last time, I wrote Guilt. Now, you get ANYWHERESVILLE! See, I just trying to keep everyone happy. Plus, I've had this one creeping my mind while in school and I wrote most of this out in my notebooks (Yes notebooks,I have to look throught like 3 books to figure out what came next). This one is written mostlyon instint. And desperate need for the boys to return! This will however, ignore the Asylum episode until that 'issue' is resolved. And speaking of Asylum, does anyone else want to KILL JOHN WINCHESTER! Cause I do. I want Dean to punch him out for leaving them!

A/N: Here's a story that I'm just going to keep writing and writing until I'm sick of it. So When ever I have another's writer's block, I'll update. Or rather, whenever I'm in class again, So Monday, yeah. Please Review, all ideas will be welcomed in this story!

* * *

ANYWHERESVILLE

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 1: Irrepressible Feelings

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB...Corrine's Mine

* * *

"Dean, I need to go to the bathroom," Sam sat up on the passenger seat. His legs shaking. Then, he stopped and grabbed his stomach. 

"You okay?" Dean called. He could see Sam's pained eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Upset stomach I guess. I really need a bathroom, Dean. That lunch is coming out one way or another." Sam spat out through gritted teeth.

"Do NOT throw up in my car!" Dean warned.

"Then hurry up, man." Dean sped the Chevy down the forested road. Within ten minutes, which seemed longer with Sam's moaning and Dean's threats, Dean pulled into a truck stop. Sam stumbled out the car and headed straight to the diner entrance. Dean slowly stepped out, locked his car and gradually made his way in.

The waitress saw the arrival of the black car, the quick exit of its passenger, and the slow one of its driver. She knew not to stop the first man, but instead pointed him towards the bathroom. He nodded as he clenched his stomach and made no further remark. Then the driver entered, and as he saw her put on a smile. _Oh, a charmer_, she thought. She was young, early thirties, and the majority of the customers there were old or fat truck drivers. This young duo put a smile on her face.

Dean made his way to an empty booth. She made her way over to him. He smiled again. He could see her blush.

"Hello, dear, what will you have this evening?"

"Hey, could you bring me two black coffees. My brother's in the bathroom."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." She left and behind the counter she released a sigh. She was usually so detached to the customers. But these boys were-well hot.

In the bathroom, Sam withdrew most of his triple cheeseburger and medium fries. Moments later, the strawberry milkshake also made an appearance. Sam stood up feeling very dizzy, but his stomach felt much better. He headed over to the sink and started washing his face and rinsing his mouth. He looked up to the mirror and saw a man starring back at him.

Sam fell back with a gasp. The man smiled at the recognition. He walked over to Sam's reflection and pulled out a long curved knife. It briefly reminded Sam of Dean's 'security' knife.

Sam watched as his reflection was punched. His eyes went wild when he noticed how his own face began to hurt. He tried to get up and found that he was stuck in position. He could move his legs and arms, but just couldn't rise.

Dean watched as his coffee was refilled. He had asked Corrine, the waitress, to take Sam's coffee back and bring it when he finally retreads from the bathroom. As he glances down to his watch, Dean wonders if 12 minutes is too long to be barfing. He'll give him three more minutes, then he's going in after him.

* * *

What do you think? Worried about Sammy yet? Read and Review, baby! 


	2. Questionable Advice

ANYWHERESVILLE

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 2 :Questionable Advice

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB...Don Ream is Mine, Mirror Dude, Mine Too

* * *

Sam gets stabbed for the third time. He can't move his arms anymore. His own legs are crunched up to him trying to get protection. He could feel the blood on his chest from the wounds. His shirt was fully intact.

Sam's reflection is dying. He's fighting back, punching and screaming. There's cuts on his shirt, blood dripping to his jeans. The more his reflection fought, the more the man seemed to enjoy it. He was laughing. Sam could hear it in his head. He tried screaming for Dean, but only a small cry leaves his lips. He prayed for his brother to come looking for him as the man starts to choke his reflection.

Don Ream walked into the bathroom as Sam started gagging for air. He couldn't see what caused the boy to choke. Being the school gym teacher, Don had training in CPR. Sam noticed the man, but he couldn't see how this man could stop the man in the mirror. He needed Dean.

Don sat beside the boy. He tried to get him on his side, but his body seemed to be pressed against the wall. Don barely heard as the boy spoke out a name 'Dean' he thought he heard.

Alright, all 3 minutes up. Dean got up and made his way to the men's bathroom. Standing before the door stood a young teenage girl. She looked upset. His instincts told him to go to Sam, but the girl seemed to call him. He heard his own name spoken in his head.

"You'll need this," she told him. He turned back to see her holding out a small mirror, pocket sized. She looked serious.

"Huh?'

"You won't be able to see it, and then you can't help him." She spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. She walked up to him, took his hand, shivered slightly at his touch, and placed the mirror in his hand.

"If you can't see it, you can't hurt it. All you'll hurt is him. Don't move him till its gone." She then began to pull away. She locked eyes with Dean, to make sure he knew that this next part was important.

"It won't kill him just yet, and you won't kill it now. Just get both of you out of here." Without another word, she turned and rushed out the entrance/exit.

Dean stood there for a second taking it all in. Then, decided that what the girl had said made no current sense but it not being the first time something like this happened. Wait, yes it was.

Dean stepped into the bathroom and instantly knew something was wrong. Don had been with Sam for two minutes and could not see what was causing the boy to choke. He had shaken his head no to chocking and no to help. Just kept saying, "Dean"

"Sammy?" came a voice from behind. It sounded surprised and terrified at the same time. He was beside Don in a second. Dean knelt in front of Sam and right before he was going to touch Sam and see if he was okay, Dean remembered the girl. "_Do not touch him until its over."_ she'd said.

"Don't touch him." Dean said to the man. Sam, who had closed his eyes as to not see himself get beat when Don had arrived, now opened them at Dean's voice. He began to relax some.

"What? Why?" the man asked him.

Dean pulled out the little mirror that girl had given him. He looked at Sam, wanting to pull him away from this danger-what ever it was.

"I don't' know why. Just, don't touch him." Dean instructed. He looked into the mirror and wondered why the girl had given him this?

"Hey, Sam, can you hear me? Just nod okay?" Sam nodded.

"You, you must be Dean then?" Don asked him.

"Yeah,"

"He kept saying your name. Glad to see he isn't crazy and seeing people." Dean looked up at the men. That's an idea.

"Sam, are you seeing something we can't see?" Sam nodded again.

"Where? In the mirror?" Sam's eyes widen. He nodded again.

"What? In the mirror? What are you talking about, son?" Don asked looking in between the two men. Dean looked back at him and shrugged. He had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

Read and Review! 


	3. What the hell mirror?

ANYWHERESVILLE

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 3: "What the hell am I supposed to do with a mirror?"

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB...Don, Mirror dude, and girl from Chappie 2 all Mine

* * *

Dean watched Sam and glanced back at the mirror. He looked to Don, as if the man knew what to do._ If you can't see it, you can't hurt him. _That's what the girl had said. Okay, so he can hurt it. That's good, all is not lost then. _But I can't see it! _Dean thought. How was he supposed to hurt it, if he didn't know where to look. 

Sam's eyes were going wild. Between Dean and the man mercifulness beating his reflection. _Come on, Dean. Please, hurry._

That's when Dean noticed it. Sam's eyes! They kept looking at something in the mirror. It was in the mirror, so maybe he needed the other mirror to see it. That had to be it. Like Bloody Mary, maybe only the person it attacked was the only one that could see it.

"Where is it?" he asked Sam. Sam glanced over to the mirror once more. "I know it's there, but where is it here?" He had no idea what he himself was talking about, but he sure as hell hoped that Sam did.

Sam looked at Dean, how did he know. Dean 's eyes beckoned him to answer. He looked in between the two men. The third man was positioned between them in the mirror. That was probably where he had to be now. The grip on his throat grew a little tighter. Did this thing fear being looked at?

"Dean…" Sam tried out. He wanted to tell Dean how to beat this thing. He didn't have time for his brother's mental whatever to tell him to do it, he needed whatever _it_ was to be done now.

"Quiet, Sam." Dean ordered. Sam's voice was very strained now. This would have Dean worried himself cold, but there was something about how the girl had told him Sam wasn't going to die that gave him the assurance that he had the time to think of something. Sam didn't look like he thought he had the time, he wanted to get out of there now.

"Look, he's suffocating!" Don exclaimed, and Sam's eyes seemed to agree.

"Don't touch him!" Dean repeated in a firmer voice. "That'll just hurt him!" He looked around. He didn't sense or even smell any spirits. But Sam wouldn't fool him like this. And he sure wouldn't involve this other man.

Dean looked back at the miniature mirror. He pointed it between himself and the other man, where Sammy's eyes had led him. He had not been prepared at all for what he saw. He fell back in a gasp and almost dropped the mirror. Where had that thing come from?

* * *

Loving it? Hating It? Let Me Know! Review! 


	4. An Unseen Image

ANYWHERESVILLE

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 4: An Unseen Image

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB...Yeah so Don, Mirror Dudes mine, okay

* * *

"Dean, you okay there son?" Don asked looking at the now startled young man. Dean nodded and sat back up again. He repositioned the mirror and this time was prepared for what he saw. 

A young man of around Dean's age stared back at him. He looked terrified. His face was all cut up and, well he looked positively dead. He seemed to be worried, petrified, and shocked by what he was seeing. But wasn't he supposed to be the attacker? Why was he worried?

Then Dean had something to really fret over. It, HE, he looked at him. This reflection looked straight at Dean. Every muscle in Dean's body tensed up. He made to get up and somehow attack this confused spirit but found himself very much stuck in position. That's probably what happened to Sam, why he's all curled up like that.

"Help me!" hew mouthed. Dean's eyes grew wide with confusion, this was defiantly a first.

"Help Me!" It yell into him. Dean felt his voice in his head, rattling around in his mind. How was he supposed to help anyone if he could move?

"HELP ME!" he yelled again. This time, Dean watched as fury engulfed the spirits eyes. It lunged at Dean and shoved him making him land beside Sam.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Dean yelled as he crashed into the wall. It was Don's turn to fall back in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Don asked. Dean, finding that he could move again, stood up quickly. He looked back at Sam. Sam was no longer suffocating. Apparently, when he had pushed Dean, the spirit had released his hold on Sam's neck. Sam was now coughing and gasping for air.

Don turned back to Sam as soon as his question had left his lips. Sam was turning red and was coming hard for breath. He was still, however, stuck to the wall. Don leaned in to check him out.

"Don't touch him." Dean repeated for the third time. "It's not gone yet."

"What's not?"

"Whatever that thing was that pushed my. And whatever that thing is that has a hold on Sam." He said looking around. He looked down at Don, whose eyes were now mixed with worry and confusion. Sam stopped coughing. "It's still here."

"What is it?" Don asked, Dean looked around again and shook his head no.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked looking back at the younger boy. Sam nodded.

"Sam." he corrected.

"Don't move any." Dean commanded. The little mirror he had been given had flown from his hand. He know he needed it again. To see this 'man' again, Dean would need to see him through the mirror.

"It's still got me." Sam said quietly. "I can't move."

"_Don't_ move, dummy. And I know. Listen." Dean said. Then, he saw the object lying beneath on of the two sinks.

"How are you going to stop it?" Sam asked, as Dean reached down for the mirror. Standing back up, Dean looked over at Sam so he could clearly see as Dan rolled his eyes. But it wasn't a bad question, how was he going to stop it?

"Can't you move, kid?" Don asked the stationary Sam.

"No, can't."

"Are you like tied down or something?"

"No, like held down." Sam looked back at Dean. "Can't you break the connection or something, this is starting to get really old."

Then, as Dean nodded and started bouncing the mirror from hand to hand and Don was trying to figure out if it would be okay for him to leave (or heck, he had entered the bathroom for a reason), it happened again.

Sam was punched three times in the stomach. This quickly reminded him of the knife wounds, which started at that moment to hurt immensely. Both men watched as Sam started being pivoted with the attacks , not at all understanding what was occurring. Then, Sam's eyes grew wild again. It had pulled out the offending weapon again and sneered at Sam, taunting him to scream. Taunting him like it was all a game.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam cried out as he was stabbed for the fifth time. He banged his head on the wall behind him as the blood poured out again from the new insertion on his reflection. Now, he felt the extremity of the exhaustion. Now, as the blood flowed out his chest, emerges his shirt, and penetrated the surrounding ground, Sam Winchester took one last breath before closing his eyes and entering the darkness.

* * *

And...REVIEW! Thank You! ;) 


	5. Saving Sam

ANYWHERESVILLE

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 5: Saving Sam

A/N: I didn't plan to update until like Monday, but well your reviews inspired me. I was actually trying to update The Beast, but then I couldn't. In response to some of the reviews:

**EmmyAngel:** You got the main jiff with the Mirror dude thing, and thinking about why Sam would recognize him. You're almost there :) Don and the mirror girl are so much more important than you think!

**supernaturalfan0718:** Glad you liked it! You were the first to review, so, HURRAY!

**Everyone else:** Worried about Sam? Yeah, well this chapter should put you at some ease but HINT: Sam's not safe yet!

* * *

"Sam? Sam! SAM!" Dean yelled continuously at his younger brother. Not being able to go over and physically check his vitals was very straining

"I think he passed out." Don said, taking a closer look at Sam without touching him.

"I have to find a way to get this thing away from him!"

"What thing, son?"

"Whatever it is that's doing this to him. It's in here, I think it attacked me and it's got him stuck there. How the hell am I supposed to kill something that I can't see!"

"Clam down." Don said standing beside the other boy. "Why can Sam see him then?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you have to be able to see it for it to attack you."

"And the other way around?" Don asked. That was what Dean figured.

"Maybe you can just tell it to go away?"

"What?"

"I don't know, just try I guess."

"Has… has this ever happened before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here. Has this ever happened before in this town, in this bathroom!"

"How should I know?"

"Well," Dean thought for a second. Actually, he had no idea where these thoughts were coming from. They were to insighted and too fast paced to be his thoughts. More like Sam's. Maybe Sam was taping into him. But he'd have to worry about that later.

"You don't seemed fazed by this."

"This whole thing is freaking me out! I don't unders…" Don quickly stated, a little infuriated.

"Look, I'm not blaming you! I just want to know how to get this thing off my brother, okay?" Don nodded. The fury leaving his eyes.

"It's happened before, but only to locals."

"And what do they do?"

"Well… he usually just leaves them alone after a while."

"That's it. He just leaves them alone!"

"Well, up to now, yes."

"Well," Dean started imitating the older man. "what the hell are we to do now then?"

"He isn't dead."

"I GOT THAT! I just kind of what him out of here!"

As Don was about to say something, Sam started to shift. Dean was instantly by his side. Sma's face was full of discomfort. Dean worried about what this thing had done to Sam.

"Sam?" Silence. Dan gave him the moment though, not sure if Sam could muster up the strength to speak. Maybe it was too painful.

"Yeah." he replied after a few seconds. He tried to open his eyes, but the intensity of the white lights held him at bay.

"You okay? Can, can you move?" Sam tried that out. First, he got his arms beside him and pushed himself up into sitting position. "Good, good." Dean said, a smile pressed onto his face. _That most mean that thing is gone._ He chanced touching Sam's chin and made him look directly at him.

"Does anything hurt?"

"Like hell."

"Where?" Dean asked looking Sam over.

"Chest, Face, Neck, Ass. You name it." he said trying to put on a smile. He had still to open his eyes.

"Sam, you sure you okay?"

"It's off me. It's gone."

"Open your eyes then Sam." Dan said, knowing that he hadn't in fear of what he might see. Slowly, Sam opened his eyes. Dean inspected them, checking if there was any hint of a concussion or something in them. Sam was glad that Dean had been the first thing he'd seen. He really hated to think about seeing that thing again.

"Can you get up?"

"I can try." Sam replied. He started pushing himself up, but closed his eyes. Dean, followed by Don, helped Sam into a standing position.

"Yeah, okay. That's good."

Sam looked over to the elder man. He smiled at him. "Thanks for trying to help me, mister." Don nodded casually.

"No problem, kid."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I was throwing up one second and when I went to wash my face I saw that thing in the mirror. I fell back and it locked me there." Sam said through gritted teeth. The whole talking thing was starting to hurt. He opened his eyes. He looked over to tell Dean that he wanted nothing better right now than to get to a bad. But he couldn't. His eyes caught it. And then he felt the intensity of it everywhere. He yelled out in agony as he doubled over.

The bloodied, beaten Sam did then same in the mirror.

"What?" Dean asked holding tightly onto the sinking boy.

"It hurts!"

"What hurts?"

"The cuts! They hurt! I'm bleeding!"

"No, you're not. It's all in your mind." Dean tried to reassure him.

"No, it's in the mirror."

"But, you're fine, Sam. There's no blood."

"No, he's not fine." Don responded. "He needs some medical attention. Go here locally, and just tell them what happened. There's been a few causes like this one before. They'll know what to do."

"No, probably just some pain pills. I need to get him in a bed."

"There's a motel down the road, some two blocks away. There's always vacancy there. Not much people pass through this town anymore."

"Sure, that'll work."

"Dean?" Sam asked in pain. He was strengthening himself up, readying to walk out of there.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know of the mirror?"

"Some little girl told me."

"Who?" Don asked. There was a look of unease in his eyes.

"Don't know. Gave me the mirror though. Seemed to know a lot about this thing."

Then Don did something that hadn't been expected of his so far caring figure. He scoffed at the information Dean revealed.

"What?" Dean asked, changing his focused from Sam onto Don now.

"That," Don started in a cold voice. Sam tensed up some, and Dean's hold on him tightened. "would be no other than Andy Wilson. That brat."

"She helped Sam. I don't think she's a brat at all." Dean spat out coldly, too. This man was starting to act funny. What was so bratty about forwarding Dean of Sam's situation.

"Hell, that little bitch probably sent that thing after him. I've suspected it for years. She's a very strange kid. Messed up, talking about things that aren't ever there. Getting others killed for her foolish lies."

"I for one would like to thank her." Sam said softly. Don turned on him now.

"I'd keep away from her, if you know what's good for you."

"And, who are you exactly to hate this kid so much?" Dean asked, maddened by this man now. What had this kid done to him to have this older man curse her out.

"I'm Don Ream. I'm the high school gym teacher and that little bitch killed off my godson." he said, and with that he turned and left the brothers with this new problem.

* * *

And before anyone comes to my house while I'm sleeping, next chapter's will be up tomorrow, or rather this afternoon.

Pretty Please Review. It inspires me! I can't keep writing if I'm not told how much you love it! Or heck, tell me what you hate about it! It still makes me happy! ;)


	6. 104 Gassamer Way

ANYWHERESVILLE

A/N: Ladies and gentlemane, I aim to please... so I bring you 2 more chaps tonight. Enjoy!

**To all my reviewers: Have I meantioned lately how much I love you guys? Cause I do! **

Okay, so, everyone seemed interested in Andy and here's a little intro to her story. Trust me, she's pretty interesting! The more I think about her the more I have to write! I really want to know what you guys think about her. She's about to become a really, REALLY big part in the boys' lives. She's going to sound kind of overdramatic for my liing in these nxt few chapters, but she's really a funny gal. Trust me! So please, review! Please, please, please!

Now Read! ;)

* * *

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 6: 104 Gassamer Way

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB...Corrine's Mine and so is Andy Wilson

* * *

Dean helped Sam out of the bathroom and into the booth he had occupied. Don Ream had stormed off, leaving the brothers with many unanswered questions. Corrine made her way over to the two handsome devils.

"Glad to see you didn't take residency in there." she said softly. Dean smiled back at her, Sam however sank into the seat. "Can I get you two anything?"

"No, we're actually good. How much is that?" Dean replied quickly, reaching for his wallet.

"Yes, I think you can." Sam said to her. Corrine eyed him now, smiling. Sam tried to smile back, but it came out more of a smirk.

"What would you like?"

"An address."

"Ah," Corrine said, putting her notepad away. She looked at Sam skeptically. "Who's"

Dean, noticing where this was heading and recalling Sam's hardship on talking just earlier, replied this time. "One Andy Wilson. Know her?"

"Hell," Corrine said shaking her head slightly. "Everyone knows her. No, better yet, everyone knows of her. Barely anyone knows her."

"How's that?"

"Sad little thing. Every god awful thing seems to happen to her. But she's got a pretty good outlook in life. She pulls through." she then added sadly. "It'd do people more good to just get to know her better, but they don't listen, now do they. Thinking they know better than all the others." She then eyed them suspiciously. "Why do you want to know where she lives?"

"Want to thank her, that's all." Dean said, putting on another great smile. Corrine nodded.

"For?"

"Saving me." Her eyed grew wide with Sam's reply.

"Where?" she looked at both of them and lowering her tone she asked. "Did that thing get you in the bathroom?"

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"What do you know about it?" Dean asked her.

"Not much. Same as everyone else. Not as much as Andy, though I guess." she then nodded to herself. "Yep. That's it. If you were attacked, and she helped you then there must be something about you worth saving. Then, I guess it's okay for you to see her."

"Do you know her? Like personally?" Dean asked.

"Used to. Sweet kid, really is. She just shut herself down from everyone a few years back. I'll let her explain all she wants. Just don't believe everything you hear about her, okay? Just promise me that." Both men nodded. Corrine pulled out her notepad again and wrote down Andy's address.

"Now, she most likely won't be there…"

"Where then?" Dean asked, accepting the extended piece of paper.

"In the woods behind the house. I'd go there immediately. She'll look after his wounds, too. I guess he hurt you pretty bad?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, he does that. Hospital won't do much good. They're pretty skeptical about this invincible man attacking and leaving no marks and all. Most people in town are the same. But I've seen some things and I believe her. I really hope you will too. She must have a good feeling about you, cause usually she won't tell anyone about the attacks until after."

Dean pulled into the drive way of 104 Gassamer Way. It was the only house in that entire part of town. It looked almost abandoned, the grass unkept and the newspapers pilling up by the mailbox. But this had been the address Corrine had given them.

"Let's try the woods first." Dean said. "Think you can make it?" He asked with a worried glance to Sam.

"Corrine said she'd be able to care for me. Guess the least I can do is go to her."

"Okay then." Dean said, opening his door, closing it quickly and rushing over to Sam as he was opening the passenger door. He pulled him out much like he had pulled him out in Constance's house so many months before.

"Okay then, lean on me." Dean instructed.

"No, I'm fine." Sam said, but Dean knew better than to trust him, so they both made their way over to the woods some twenty yards behind the house.

They couldn't see her, but they instantly knew she had to be there. Her tent was up and there was a small campfire set up. There was also, to Dean and Sam's surprise, a rifle, two knifes that looked as if they'd just been cleaned and the rag was still beside them, and a smaller .45 with an attached silencer. They looked at each other wondering if it had been such a good idea after all to come by there.

"What do you want?" a voice from above asked them.

"Andy? Andy Wilson?" Dean asked, looking around.

"I know that. But why?"

"You saved me, back in the diner." Sam replied quickly, hoping this would bring out the girl to them.

"Know that too. And I also told you to get away from there. Told you that you couldn't kill it."

"Just wanted to say thanks. And…" Sam continued but was immediately stopped as Andy jumped out of the tree in front of them.

"Bull. You wanted to know what I know so then you could go and pay revenge to this thing for attacking Sam. But I already _told you,_ you can't kill it. It doesn't want to die."

"How did you know his name? I didn't tell you his name?" Andy smiled and shrugged at them.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. You were bound to come by here sooner or later. Actually, later, way later."

"How do you know of us?" Sam asked.

"Does everyone here know about us?" Dean wondered.

"No." was all Andy said.

"That's it? No." Dean asked.

"Not going to make this easy. Okay, I get that. But first, let's make sure Sam's okay. That I think is something we can all appreciate. But for that, I'm afraid we have to head back to that house." Andy said. She headed over to her hand gun and started to walk toward the house.

Once there, Andy motioned for the guys to wait by the back door. She went to climb up the side and when she hit the second landing, Dean yelled up to here, "You do live here right?" and she had smiled and nodded. Moments later, she emerged at the back door, and led them over to the kitchen where Dean sat Sam on the window seat.

Andy had her first aid kit laid out on the breakfast table. Hers was stocked more heavily then theirs Dean noticed.

"Pull off his shirt, slowly. I don't want to cause him any more pain." Dean nodded and helped eased off Sam's shirt.

Andy proceeded to care for Sam's invisible wounds. She applied alcohol, at which Sam winced as if they had really been there, and then she bandaged him up. Then, as she repackaged her kit, Dean began to help her and began questioning the teen.

"So, now can you tell us how you know our names?"

"Nope, not yet." she replied quickly, closing the packaged kit. She began to walk away, but Dean followed her.

"Why not? We have a right to know!" Dean demanded.

"I know. And you will. I just think that you need to hear about other things first to understand. Other things I need to tell you.."

"Like what?" She turned abruptly at the base of the steps.

"So you don't blame me like everyone else!"

"Blame you?" Dean asked, his eyebrows raised. Sam slowly entered the room.

"So it's true?" Sam asked the young girl. She looked on the edge of a breakdown. Sam watched as the grip she maintained on the first aid lit caused her knuckles to turn white. "You…you killed people? You killed that guy's godson?"

"NO! That's just it. I didn't kill anyone. I warned them all. No one ever listens to me!" and as soon as the words left her lips, Andy turned once again and raced up the stairs briskly opening a door and not shutting it behind her.

Sam and Dean stood in silence for a few seconds. Then, looking at each other, Dan asked Sam, "Was that like a temper tantrum or something?" Sam smiled lightly and shrugged. "Guess we better go after her."

"How come?"

"Well, she didn't yell for us to leave. And I for one would like to know how the hell this girl in the middle of Nowhere knows about us." Sam nodded and they both followed Andy's path up the stairs, Sam a few steps behind.

They entered the room and found it scarcely plain. Abandoned almost. The room was dully white and the bed had an old worn quilt and a solitary pillow for the inhabitant. The desk had a few papers on it that with closer inspection, they realized were some little kids drawings. The uppermost showed a small family of a mother, father and a little girl. A sad question was written in the clouds with red crayon in sloppy, little kid letters :

When can I see you again?

They proceeded to the open window, seeing as she was defiantly not in the tiny room. She sat on the roof and didn't even startle when the brothers joined her.

"Sorry for jumping to speculations, maybe you care to tell us about it?" Sam tried. Andy showed no response.

"What do we need to know? Why can't we kill this thing?" Dean tried.

"Because," Andy responded softly. She looked up to both of them and they could see the tears streaming down her face. She spoke however as if they weren't their. "He doesn't want to."

"They usually don't. We can handle that. We need to know more though. Why did it attack Sam?"

"I know they usually don't want to. But this one won't. Nothing's helped. And no, not even you can make him leave."

"How do you know we can't?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Andy. I mean, you don't know what we know. We can help." Sam said softly.

"But I do. I do know." Dean's eyes grew worried again.

"Which brings us back to how do you know about us?"

"You guys really want to know?" She asked them staring at them intently, as if asking them if they had heard of the most current unfortunate misshapen and she hated to be the bearer of bad news.

They nodded.

Andy stood up on the roof and headed back into the window. "Come on then, but I warn you this could take a while." And she entered the house once again leaving the brothers behind.

When they entered, they found her sitting on the crummy bed and looking through the drawings that they had seen earlier.

"Whose drawings?" Dean asked standing in front of her. Sam sat down beside him at the desk's chair.

"Mine."

"And, where are they?" Sam asked, referring to the parents in the picture.

"Dead."

"Oh, sorry." Sam said. Both boys lowered their heads.

"They were both killed by some supernatural bastard." she added sourly. At that, they looked up again to see her look back at them.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked softly. This poor girl had also lost a beloved parent to the threshold of the unknown.

"Do you know what did it?" Dean asked surprisingly sympathetically. He kneeled down now, eye level with Andy and beside Sam.

"Not really. I know a demon took my dad. But, I can't remember my mom. She died when I was eight months old."

"Who do you live with?"

"You want my whole story?" she asked softly.

"You said you'd talk." Dean reminded her. She locked eyes with him and nodded.

"Better find a better seat than that, Dean. This is fourteen years worth of shit I'm about to tell you." she said with a soft smile. Dean stood again and sat beside the girl on the small, toddler bed.

Andy's story: (Andy's POV)

My father told me that the night my mother died, she had checked in on me and gone off to bed. That's all he ever said. That's all I can remember him saying. I do know that one April night, fourteen years ago, something came into my house and took my mother from me. It unnerved my father. He couldn't take it. He raved about some creature thing that had mutilated her. I had no idea what he meant. They tried to take me away from him. He was going mad and saying crazy things about unbelievable things that made no sense to anyone. No one believed him and they feared that this would have a lasting impact on me.

It did, just not the way they had feared.

A few months after I turned four and had started preschool, my father was taken from me. I remember that clearly though. Like it happened yesterday. It was Saturday in November and we always watched movies or such because that was the only day we both had entirely to ourselves. I remember we watched a scary movie, but they didn't scare me because me father had let me see them my whole life. He wanted me prepared for whatever could come and take me. He didn't want me afraid.

He put me to bed, and I went to sleep fast, cause I'm a pretty quick sleeper. I used to be a heavy sleeper too, but now I guess I can't have that luxury. Anyway, that night I woke up cause something was disturbing me. Not like a nightmare, but something in my head was calling out to me. I went to see my father in his room, but he still hadn't gone to bed. So, I went over to the living room and I saw him sleeping in the armchair. And then, out of no where, this…guy comes over and smiles at me and tells me something in a language I can't understand. He looked evil though, so I screamed.

My dad woke up instantly, and the guy smiled at me like I had done just what he had wanted. Then, he and my dad started to fight. My dad could hold his own and so I was rooting for him and yelling at him to look out when the other guy was coming from behind. I was also chucking things at them and all the while _trying _to help my dad. But…but then the thing grabbed his neck and started choking him and flung him up and….and as he came back down he stabbed him. Then, he started _eating him_ and I ran out of the house screaming.

I ran to my neighbor's house and cried enough for them to understand to call 911. My father would never be letting me out that late, in the dark. Alone none the less. They know something was wrong. They found most of his body when the cops came. All his blood was drained. I never went back in and my stuff was packed for me. Also, most of the keepsakes about my mom and dad were packed with me. I stayed with those same neighbors for a few days until a man came for me and brought me here. And then, my life really went to hell.

* * *

So, what do you think? How do you feel about Andy now? You know what to do (purple button down there :) ) 


	7. Unexpected Answer

A/N: This chapter is the twist! I know how much you ALL just love those. So, this will really leave you wondering. I could go anywhere from here, but don't worry, I've got a little masterplan so far for the next few chapters! Any ideas and commmentaries are welcomed!

* * *

ANYWHERESVILLE

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB...Andy's Mine, the monster thing from chappie 6 is mine(cause I just wrote down some disturbing and gruesome images and didn't really check for a monster)

Chapter 7: Unexpected Answer

* * *

The brothers looked over at the young teen. She had not torn her eyes away from her drawing. Tears had dripped onto it, but upon closer inspection they could see the multitude of dried tear marks that it had previously held.

Hearing the girl's revelation of the earliest years of her life, the boys felt sorry for her. Dean even understood her anguish. He too remembered the day his mother died, not as vividly, but then he hadn't exactly been in the same room. He hadn't actually see the thing take his mom. She had.

Sam also felt for the girl. Neither could remember their mother. Neither had the comforting memory of their touch or their warmth. Or their love. Neither would ever truly understand what it felt like to be fully doted over by the one being that had given you life.

But at least they had had their father. No matter how much Sam was angered by him now, he had always had his father. And Dean. Damn it this girl was truly alone. He had his big brother and he was here for Dean. Andy had no one. Though their father had brought them up into this chaotic world, he had given them all the elements available to make it alive in it too.

How had Andy done it?

"I had to search for the truth myself," she said suddenly as if reading their minds. " I did have some help though, but I'll explain that later, okay?"

"Yeah." Dean said sighing. Andy looked over at him and smiled.

"Good, okay."

"So, who do you live with now? You live here, right?" Sam asked calmly, edging forward in a welcoming way. Andy nodded almost unsurely.

"Sort of. I live in the wood back there, really."

"How come?" Dean asked.

"Safer." Andy said with a shrug.

"So, knowing what's out there, you think it's safer to live out there then in your own house?"

"No," she replied looking up to Dean, locking eyes with him as she had done in the hall of the bathroom. The look that told him this was important. "This isn't my house. This is Ben's house. I don't live here. I don't want to live here."

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked in the same soft tone.

"Yeah, I mean aren't those state people supposed to make sure you like where you're staying and have good parents and all?" Dean asked. From what little he ever wanted to know or had been told, that was how the system worked.

"No 'system' put me here. No state worker knows I live here."

"What? Where you kidnapped?" Dean asked worried. Andy shook her head no.

"It was just thought to be easier."

"By who?" Sam asked. Andy looked over at him and then at Dean a few times before answering them. She took a shaky breath, held it and upon exhale responded with

"John Winchester."

* * *

I know, you didn't see it coming, did you? Now go and Review! ;) 


	8. Some One You Thought You Knew

Okay, wow, it's been a while. Sorry! Don't shot me, I'm trying the bestI can!

I loved all the reviews though:)

I decided that I'd answer a few here, so you can read this or skip forward to the story. Either way, please review!

**doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown:**You feel sorry for Don? Really? I was trying to pass him of as angry...said too much. I love Andy as a girl's name. It's short for Andrea though. I just love that name:D

**Nate and Jake:** I hope this was soon enough. :)

**Lady Padalecki:** I love Sam angst too! It's just so refreshing. Mainly because Dean has to make him all better (not meant in a freaky way);:)

**Kasey Clark:** I glad you like it! I also hope you like Andy. Don't htink so much about the others quite yet. I'm still trying to make Andy a likable character before I throw in the twist:)

**Windyfontaine: **Yippee a new reader! I used to update fast, before school and all. Now, I'm not so good. :( Sorrry.

And I was trying for the element of surprise! _What John?_ No one thought that one up! lol :)

**pmsdevil01:** Yes, it's a good read if I may say so myself. lol. I'm gald you like it and hope you keep reading!

**Ghostwriter:** My faithful reviewer! Lol. I do plan a lot more chapters! Hope that's good for you!

**ChaiGrl: **I am Sooo happy Writing:)

**supernaturalfan0718:** It's okay, doesn't matter how long it takes to review, I just like to see them! I will try to update sooner:)

* * *

A/N: Still with Andy, this will take a few chapters. But if your patient I promise a really cool twist. I want to know how you all feel about Andy along the way, so you have to review. If you guys stop liking her, then my story might go differently than what my head seems to want it to go. Unless, you guys like my creative ways, then we'll let my head win! Hahaha! So, please do review! 

* * *

ANYWHERESVILLE

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB...Andy's Mine

Chapter 8 : Some One You Thought You Knew

* * *

Dean's eyes went wide and Sam started stuttering. Their father? She had been brought there by their father? When…why…what…how. So many questions passed through their minds as worry and the unknown passed through their eyes. Andy stared at her hands. She knew they weren't going to take this too well. Not this part of their father's lives and not everything else she was going to tell them. Mentally, she wished that they hadn't passed the city and hadn't stopped their. She wished she had had more time to prepare this little meeting. But that wish was late and she was currently in that predicament with no way out but the truth. 

"How did…why would…when could…"Sam said, he looked between Dean and Andy began for the unasked answers.

"He knew my dad." Andy started after a few minutes.

"How?" Dean asked. He was staring straight at Andy, as if noticing she was there for the first time.

"They were in the Marines together." Andy said with a shrug. The brothers looked at each other. Their father never talked about the people he had met while in the corps. He never even mentioned his time there. He only told them of his training and how it made him stronger and got him prepared for anything. He taught them how he had been thought and treated them much like he had been treated, like soldiers. Most of their lives, they had even forgotten that he had actually done those things with others. They had almost concluded that their father had just concocted it all together and raised them into it.

"They were?" Sam asked after a few seconds. Andy nodded with a sigh. She knew that they knew nothing of their father's earlier days. Nothing about the force, nothing about her father, and nothing about her.

"Yeah, they served the same time. They became great friends after they found out that they had both grown up near each other. Like twenty miles apart, I think."

"They… they were friends?" Sam asked again. Dean seemed reluctant to speak again. Almost like this was all part of a huge scheme, like the ones him and Sam had to make up everyday.

"Yeah. Like best friends. My dad was best man in your parents wedding." Andy replied softly. "He…he even met my mom there." she looked up to meet Sam's eyes. Both saw the tears flowing out of each others eyes. Looking over to Dean, she was almost thrown back at the sight of the streak that ran down his face and the residue that a previous escapee had left.

"I think he was supposed to like be Dean's godfather even. But, I don't know what happened." She looked back at Sam and continued. "I have this picture, with you and Dean after you were born. You were in my mom's lap and Dean was sitting next to you on my dad's lap. Next to him is John, and he has this huge smile. One I don't he's used since then." she looked down, afraid at what their reaction would be to her statement. She stayed that way when she continued. "I love that picture. It's the only one I have with both of my parents in it. They're like super young and …happy. The only other picture I have of them is from their wedding. And one more of my mom with me. A few of me and my dad. And that's my pre-life all wrapped up in a package."

They all sat silently for a few minutes, letting all this new information sink in. A whole other side of their father, of their family, had just been exposed to them. Andy knew more about them, about their pre-hunting lives, than they did. Why? Why would this total stranger, a child even, know more about them than they did themselves.

"I'm sorry that was too much to handle. I shouldn't have said all that."

"No…" Sam said softly. He looked over to Dean who was staring back at the sobbing girl. Dean felt his glance and turned to Sam. They exchanged a knowing look and Dean turned back to looking at Andy as Sam proceeded to talk. "It wasn't too much to handle it was just…"

"Unexpected." Andy finished for him. "You didn't think that your father had this whole other life before you. I get it. Especially with the way he acts. Like life was meant for hunting and living a happy and sane one isn't an option." Sam smiled softly, this girl had obviously met their father. Dean, however, looked a little mishandle at the thought that this girl had the nerve to criticize his father. Andy turned to him then, looking at him with worried eyes.

" I didn't mean anything bad by that. I know that in his line of duty that type of mindset keeps you going day-to-day. I know it's saved him from a lot of things and kept him from doing a lot of worser things." She turned away from him, but did not look down, and while keeping her voice firm and her stare set she added, "It's just not the way people live. It's not the way _anyone _was meant to live. He shouldn't have dragged you both into this lifestyle, let you choice it maybe. He didn't give you guys the option that he had been given. He neglected everything of his old life and just up and started a new one.

"He was such the golden child. Football varsity, like a 3.5 grade point average. He gradated sixth in his class. He went to the marines because he wanted to rid himself of his own father's image. His father, the scholar business man. Your father's a smart man, but he wanted to be more than that and so he joined. My father went in to 'become a man', a man his father could be proud of. He wasn't as smart as your father. He was funny, though, and John used to love to have a good laugh. They both were like die hard football fans and they'd argue over the 'greatest' all the time.

"Well, that's all in the past now," Andy concluded. She wiped away the steady stream of tears as quickly as she could. She hated talking about her father. Talking about her mother always made her feel like she was talking about some random stranger, but talking about the man she remembered tucking her in at night and the man who had let her full out bang out on his drum set left her feeling lost.

"How do you know all this?" Sam asked in disbelief. He was trying to maintain control over his emotions, but was finding it more and more difficult as Andy's speech had continued. He was practically begging her to say how all this was just some made up folklore. That the man she was talking about was not his father. His father was a hunter out for revenge, take no prisoners kind of guy. This man, he hated to admit and mainly feared to hope, was too much like the man Sam wished John was.

"Well, John kind of told me."

"Kind of?" Sam asked unsure. Dean looked over at him, and watched as hope lingered in Sam's eyes. Hope for what he didn't know. Maybe Sam hoped that if this man had once been their father, then maybe he could turn back into him. Or maybe he hoped that this man was all a hoax and had never existed. That maybe their father just was who he was.

"Well, yeah, kind of."

"How exactly then?" Dean said suddenly. If he was to believe that this man had brought this girl there and had told her all about them, then he needed more than a kind of.

"I don't want to talk about." Andy said suddenly. She made to stand up, but as Dean was sitting right next to her, he just brought his arm out and held her down by the shoulder.

"That's not what you said before. You said you'd tell us everything. Plus, you still haven't even said how you knew who we were or what we do. You just said how you knew about us."

"Isn't that like the same thing?"

"No, not really."

"Andy," Sam said to the young girl. Both Dean and Andy turned to look at him. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"Which one? How I know about you or who I live with? Or rather yet, why I'm here?"

"All would be kind of nice." Dean said with a little shrug.


	9. Questions

A/N: HELLO! How's everyone! Remember this story? Hahaha, sorry for the long wait. I don't mean to be mean to anyone! I've updated all my stories now! Yahhh! I'm having loads of fun with the boys (wink, wink, wink, wink...)

I was wondering if anyone had a prefrence, (not that you knew, cause i forgot to mention this , heheehe, sry) should I keep this story as it was before Scarecrow (cause that's when I started writing it) or should I embrace these episodes and mention 'Nitghtmare' and 'The Benders'. I would mention 'Faith', but I'm kind of working on a oneshot for that that's getting kindof long, so I'll probably kill it :) Anyways, pre SCRCRW or embrace the new findings. Cause I can work this either way...but, after THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

ANYWHERESVILLE

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB...Andy's Mine

Chapter 9: Questions

* * *

Andy glared at Dean. "That's a lot." 

"How's that a lot?" Dean asked.

"It just is." Andy said. Again she tried to rise, and again Dean held her down.

"Then, anything will do." Andy looked between the brothers. Both had the same determined and questioning face. Andy sighed in defeat. Then, she smiled a plan already forming in her mind.

"Fine then, but first," she looked straight at Dean and said with a smile, "Who's hungry?"

The brothers looked at each other. Sam had came from throwing up, but he felt loads better. He was starving. Dean, though he had just ate, was a bottomless tank and could also go for some food.

"We'll all feel loads better with, let's say, chocolate chip waffles? With whipped cream and loads of syrup and fruit! Damn, I'm getting hungry just thinking about it." she said hand to her stomach for effect. As if to agree, Sam stomach growled and he nodded.

They headed down to the kitchen, Dean helped Sam down the stairs and all the while keeping his eyes on Andy.

"I'm not going to run away from my own house!" Andy said entering the kitchen. Dean lead Sam to the breakfast table where the first aid had once been laid out.

"Well, you do live in the forest back there." Dean said. Sam nodded that he was okay and Dean proceeded to stand by the door, closer to the kitchen and Andy.

"Yeah," Andy said, she pulled out a bottle of pain pills from one of the cabinets and tossed it to Dean. "But Ben's not here right now, so we're safe here." She filled a glass with water and walked it over to Sam as Dean gave him two pills.

"Thanks a lot." Sam said with a soft smile. Andy nodded and returned to the kitchen. She pulled out some pre-made homemade waffles and placed them into the toaster. Then she set out three plates and the pre-chopped fruits and two whipped cream bottles, one regular and one chocolate.

In no time at all, the pre-prepared meal was being devoured by all three. Andy had also started the coffee machine and the boys enjoyed the container of that too.

"So?" Dean asked through a mouthful, "What's so wrong with this place?"

"Fine, fine." Andy said, pouring loads of chocolate whipped cream on her waffles. "Andy Wilson, Life Story Part Two." The boys laughed and waited for her to finished the mouthful she'd just taken.

"Like I said, your father, John Winchester, brought me here. Why here? John knows Ben. Well, he knew Ben. They all met in the Marines and were pretty tight. Ben was kind of a slacker and so he didn't get along with John and my dad so much, but they still liked him."

"Okay, so that's why he brought you here? Cause your dad and our dad knew him?" Sam asked. He took a swig of coffee and continued to eat.

"I guess. At first, anyway. But, Ben different now." Andy said coldly. "He's a real…"

"What?" asked Dean. "A real what?"

"Asshole?" Sam offered. Andy nodded, but her cold stare continued.

"For lack of a more colorful word, yeah. He had this great hatred. I don't know what it was about. But he sure as hell hated something. He used to rant on about one thing or another. I know all about the supernatural, and it wasn't even about that. He disregarded that completely. John left me here and he told Ben to take care of me, watch out for me. Said he'd do it himself, but that he didn't want you two in danger."

"Danger, from what?" Dean asked, through yet another mouthful.

"From those things that killed my parents. From the creepy crawlers of the night. I don't know, I wasn't there."

"Oh, sorry then." Dean said sarcastically. Sam gave him a look.

"Dude, can you swallow? You're taking away my appetite."

"Deal." Dean said after a sip of coffee, but he managed to civilize his table manners some. "Well?" he inquired from Andy.

"Well…Ben's an ass. He took everything out on me. At first, he'd yell like all hell's had broken lose. Then, when I was six, he really started taking it out me. I couldn't fight him off. I tried, God I swear I tried, but I didn't know how then. When I was eight, he started going on weeklong hunting trips. Like real hunting, deer and bears and such. He'd also go fishing and he went skiing a couple of times. Each time he went, he stayed a week, and he'd go like every other month. Each time he went, he left me with enough food to last the week, if I rationed it. He would lock me up in the basement and leave me there."

Andy remained silent. The brothers looked and Dean motioned for Sam to say something. Sam shrugged, he didn't know what to say. Andy kept eating and didn't make any incentive to continue. The brothers took her lead, and returned to eating quietly.

When they finished, Andy made to take the dishes to the sink, but Dean held her at bay.

"What else happened?" Sam asked. Andy refrained from looking at either of them. "Andy? I promise, we won't judge you. I mean, you know us, right? We won't judge." Sam's voice was soft and caring and Andy couldn't help but nod okay.

"When he was home, he'd abuse me, but when he wasn't home I was stuck, and alone. When he was around, people would come around and visit and there'd be, I don't know, people. It sucks to be alone. It sucks a lot." The boys looked at each other and shared a sad understanding. They got loneliness, not to that extent, but they understood it.

"I didn't go to school. Ben wouldn't allow it. He didn't see any point in having to drive me the ten minutes to and from the school everyday. I wanted to go, real badly. It would mean I'd have people around me, kids my own age. But, he wouldn't let me. There isn't anyone else that leaves around here, so there was never anyone to play with. Not that Ben let me play, but, I guess it would've been nice. I was either under his control or locked in the basement.

"But, when I was eight, something totally awesome also happened. John came back! When Ben wasn't here, he came back. It took him all of twenty minutes to find me in the basement and get me the hell of there. Then, he told me who he was and about my parents and why he brought me there. I remember most of the things he told me. I mean, most of the time, you wish things like that weren't true, you know. But, I needed them to be true. If they weren't true, then my dad wasn't real. I needed my dad to be real, up until then, my dad was the bestest thing that had ever happened to me."

"I'm really sorry, Andy." said Dean in his most sincere voice. Andy nodded again. This time, she looked up to meet his eyes.

"I know, but it's okay. I've learned to live with it all. It's a part of my crappy life and that tends to make you better, right? At least, that's what I'm hoping for."

"So, what did our dad do? You tell him about Ben?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, in a heartbeat. See, the thing is. When you're alone like that, for a long time, it forces you to look inside yourself. It's like a survival mechanism, so you don't o crazy, you talk to yourself. You try and hide _in_ yourself. That's what I did. But, usually, when you do that, you get real depressed and such. But with me, I learned something about myself. I was so excited when I figured it out. Then, it made the basement not so bad. It was still my hell hole and I haven't been down there since John pulled me out, but I learned to deal with it too."

"What do you mean?" asked Dean. Andy's face lit up and the brothers shared a questioning look, asking themselves 'Is she crazy?'

"I learned that I was telepathic. That I could read people and thoughts and the past from objects, all _with my mind_. It was a gift. I learned to control things. First the little Rats that lived in the basement with me. Forced them towards the poison traps or made them walk a certain path. I killed off at least twelve rats doing it. And right before John got there, like two days before, I 'convinced' Ben that I should have extra food, and some books to pass the time with. HE of course didn't know why after he'd locked me in there he came back with what I had requested and told me not to complain. But, I mean, complain! I was ecstatic! I could control him! He would no longer have an means of getting to me. I'd be able to stop him!"

"So, you're a telepath!"

"That's how you knew about us?" asked Sam. "That's how you knew that I was being attacked?"

"Pretty much." Andy said with an ear to ear smile. She grabbed their plates and tossed them into the sink. "So, that answers the 'Who I live with', 'How I know about you', and the 'Why I'm here'. Now, we can head back to my tent. I don't really like being in the house, you know. If you guys need the bathroom or something, it's in the hall, second door on the left, the first door's a closet, you can grab a blanket and join me in the backyard. It's getting pretty dark, so you can grab a few lanterns too, if you want. I'll be where I always am."

* * *

There's something I forgot to mention...grrrrrrr...what was it...Oh, yeah...REVIEW! 

Ummmm, I've read over this and, well if you haven't noticed noone reads this before I post. I write it the same day I post them. I was wondering if anyone wanted the burden of being my beta I think it's called. Well, if anyone does, the first to ask gets it! ( Talk about _some_ incentives to review_, I hope) :)_


End file.
